Normal to Magical
by Virgo Ruben
Summary: Imagine that when you wake up, everything you knew was different. You had different friends, everything. You found out that it was up to you to save the world, and find a way to get back to your own reality. That's exactly what happens to her.
1. Alternate reality

Normal to Magical

Disclaimer: The only character I own so far is Alexia. The rest belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I just came up with idea today out of nowhere.I was just sitting at my computer bored out of my mind, and this idea came to me.I couldn't stop writing it. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.Warning, pretty much everyone is out of character, because well ,I'll let you read and find out.Um, I don't know what else to say, so I will let you get on with reading the story.

~Virgo~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal to Magical

What would happen if woke up one morning to find that you were in another reality? Imagine just that. Imagine that when you wake up, everything you knew was different. You had different friends everything. You found out that it was up to you to save the world, and find a way to get back to your own reality. That's exactly what happens to her.

Alexia Peters was a normal girl, with a normal life. She lived with her family in a nice house in England. She had recently moved there from California, a state in the United States of America.Currently she was trying to work on her latest fan fiction. "I cannot believe that I am out of amazing ideas," she complained to her computer.She yawned tiredly. She looked over at her alarm clock.3:12 a.m. it read. She yawned yet again. She got up from her desk tiredly.Closing her newest fan fiction on Harry Potter defeated.

She climbed into her bed. _Another day of school to look forward to in 3 hours_ she thought gloomily. _I hate this place, and I hate that school. _She was currently attending the neighbor hood Middle School, since she was in 7th grade.She stared at her ceiling finally drifting off to sleep. 

What seemed like hours later she awoke to the ringing of an alarm clock. She sat up in bed to be greeted with dark red bed things. The blanket and sheets all were made of dark red material. Surrounding her bed was a red velvet hanging.She threw back the hanging and ran to what she assumed was the bathroom. She threw the door open, thanking her lucky stars that she was correct and ran to the mirror. Instead of her frizzy red hair and dark brown eyes, she was met with girl that was the exact opposite. The girl staring back at her in the mirror was gorgeous. She had long silver blond hair and dark ocean blue eyes. She looked like she was about 17 years old instead of the 12 she really was. Alex gasped in shock. What on earth had happened once she had fallen asleep?She exited the bathroom a look of pure shock on her face and walked back over to the bed she had run from. In front of the bed was a trunk with what she assumed her belongings. Inside she found what she considered very odd clothing, but she assumed that they were normal here, wherever here was. She through on a black one of the clothing things. It looked like she would have assumed robed to look like form Harry Potter. 

Right when she was finished getting ready she looked back in her trunk, and noticed a photo album. She picked it up and opened it. Inside on the front page was a picture of her and 2 boys.The boy standing next to her hand the same silver blond hair that she had now, but he had silver eyes. The boy next to him had messy black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes.She turned back to the first boy and gasped with a start. Right on his forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Her eyes wandered back to the form of her new body. She gasped again. On her forehead was the same exact scar. She dropped the photo album like it was on fire. She raced back to the bathroom and looked at her forehead.Sure enough was the lightning bolt shaped scar.

She left the bathroom after she regained her composure. She picked up the photo album and took the picture of her and the 2 boys out of it. She turned it over and on the back was a note. It read:

Dear Alex,

Just thought that you would like to have this picture of the three of us. This way you can remember us, well me at least. I don't think you would forget Draco considering he is your twin. My mum and dad send their love. Miss you lots. 

Love,

Harry

Underneath that in the same handwriting was Alex, Draco, and Harry. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door to her room."Come in," she called praying that she would wake up form this nightmare. Unfortunately her wish was not granted and the door creaked open.In entered one of the boys she say in the picture. She assumed he was Draco, her twin.

"Hey, you know your going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry Al."

"Um…okay."

"Come on, you don't wanna miss the BIG announcement Dumbledore's going to make. Plus we can't be late for potions. Snape'll have our heads if we are."

"Okay coming."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked pointing to her book bag.

"Oh yeah, right." She quickly grabbed it and followed him. He led her down a staircase into a well-lit cozy little room. Kids of various ages were sitting in little groups together or by themselves. He led her to a hole that was covered with what looked like the back of a painting. Waiting in front of it was the other kid from the picture, Harry.

"There you guys are, come on," he said pushing the covering of the hole open.She exited after both of the boys. When she turned around to see what on earth was covering the hole, which was the portrait of a fat lady in a frilly pink dress. She just stared at it until Draco brought her back to her senses by waving his hand in front of her face. 

"Earth to Alexia, come in Alexia."

"What, sorry I just kind of spaced out there." With that she followed the boys through the corridors of a castle. _This can't be right. Obviously this isn't Hogwarts, because Draco Malfoy is NOT in Gryffindor, he's in Slytherin. Plus Harry is supposed to be the one with a scar not him, well us. _

She snapped out of her thoughts when she entered a huge room filled with 5 long tables.One of the tables sat on a platform though, and held only grownups.Below it were 4 tables, each covered with different colors and animals. The first table dark red and gold covering with lions covered intricately in the legs of the table, and a huge lion in the middle of the tablecloth. The table next to that was adorned with blue and copper coverings with birds. The one after that held yellow and black coverings with badgers, and the one after that and the final one had sliver and green coverings with snakes. 

She followed the 2 boys over to the first table. She sat down in between them and right after they entered an old man that was sitting at the head of the table filled with grownups stood."I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts.Some of the new students may not know who I am so I shall introduce myself to you. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.I would like to welcome you all to a new year here. I would like to introduce some of the newer professors to you. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year will be Mr. and Mrs. Potter.Teaching a new course this year will be a team of 3. Mr. Black, Mr.Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew will be teaching you Physical Defense. I must now turn to a sadder topic. I am very sorry to say that I have some horrible news."

A/N: Okay, a cliffhanger. I know I am evil. I am sorry, I know how much of a pain cliffhangers can be, but I can't help it.I will most likely have the next chapter up soon though, because I couldn't stop writing this one. I am having such a fun time. Please review. I need all the support I can get. I also have another fan fiction I am working on right now. It is called Falling for the Enemy. It is a Ginny/Draco fic if you like that. No this fic isn't d/g, but there will be romance in it. It will probably begin next chapter. Thanks for reading!

~Virgo~


	2. Then She Knew No More

A/N: Okay here's the next part. I hope you like it. Please review. I love getting reviews. They are fun to get. =)~  
I am having the best time writing this story. I keep finishing the chapters so quickly. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Okay I will get on with the story. Review please.   
~Virgo~  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Alex. The rest belong to the wonderful amazing J. K. Rowling.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Normal to Magical  
  
"I am very sorry to say that I have some horrible news. I know this is the first day of school, and you are getting back into schedule but I must warn you. Voldemort is back," said Dumbledore. Most of the students gasped and some shouted out "Don't say that name."   
All Alexia could do was stare. She really was in a reality where Harry Potter existed, but it wasn't correct. Harry was supposed to have the scar, and be the one having to save the world.   
Just then the bell rang to go to class. "Come on Alex, we have Physical Defense first," said Harry helping her up.   
Alex turned to Draco a confused expression on her face. "I thought you said we had potions first."  
"I thought we did," he replied simply. He then turned to Harry, as the continued to walk to the classroom Physical Defense was located.   
Right before she entered the classroom she bumped into someone. The boy she noticed had bright flaming red hair. A girl with the same color hair stood behind him sneering. "Well if isn't the famous trio. Come to grace us with your presence orphans," he said indicating her and Draco.  
"Take that back Weasel," growled Draco. Then it donned on Alex. Those were the Weasely's. They had obviously ended up in Slytherin.   
"And what Malfoy, are you going to do to make me? You and your stupid sister nothing but stupid orphans," he said with a cold sneer on his face. Alex felt the blood inside her begin to boil. She stepped up to boy she assumed was Ron, and slapped him directly across the face leaving a perfect red handprint on his left cheek. After that she entered the classroom.   
When she entered she noticed there were no desks, but exercise equipment, and a huge circle in the middle of the room. She noticed that the classroom was huge. Standing at the front of the classroom were three men. The only thing that made the room look like a classroom was the single chalkboard hanging on the wall behind the three men. On the board three names were written, Professor Sirius Black, Professor Remus Lupin, and Professor Peter Pettigrew. Once everyone else had entered the tallest of the three men began to talk. "Hello class. I am Professor Black. And they are Professor Lupin and Professor Pettigrew. He pointed to each of the 2 other men as he said this.  
She felt someone come up next to her and turned to see whom it was. It was Harry. He looked at her intently for a second then whispered in her ear, "Can I speak to you, it's really important."  
"Um…okay Harry." They left the group of students walked out the door of the classroom into the hall.   
"Alex, I know this may sound odd but you seem…how do I put this? Different." He noticed her face go pale.  
"I um, I Am." She whispered. She looked up into his brilliant emerald green eyes pleadingly. "You wouldn't understand Harry."  
"Why don't you try me Al. We are best friends aren't we?"  
"Of course, it's just…"  
"Just what?" he asked starting to get annoyed.  
"Harry, please understand," she begged. His expression hardened even more.   
"If your not going to tell me then fine!" He turned on his heal about to go back to class. Alex grabbed his arm. He turned back around looking into her eyes searching for something, but for what she could not tell.   
"Harry I don't think you really want to know."  
"But I do Alex. I want to help. I want to help YOU."  
"Okay but you have got to promise to tell no one, including Draco. You also have got to keep an open mind. Alright?"  
"Agreed."  
"I would suggest sitting down." They both did just that. Alex turned to look into Harry's eyes. They were filled with warmth and understanding. "Don't interrupt otherwise I will lose all my nerve." She took a deep breath. "This is how it started. I am not actually who you think I am," she say him about to open his mouth. "Don't, let me explain." He shut his mouth quickly slightly blushing. "Anyways, I come from another reality if you will. I have no clue how I got here, but this is not how things are supposed to be. At least in my world they are very different. My name isn't really Alexia Malfoy it's Alexia Peters. Pretty much my whole life was spent with Aunt and Uncle because when I was about 2 both my parents died in a horrible fire. Anyways you might think that Aunt and Uncle are the kindest people in the world, but you wrong. They only cared about themselves and their kids not me. All I have that is really mine is the computer up in my bedroom in the attic, that and my books are my saviors. My books are main escape though. In them I could be something that I wasn't. At least not until now." She looked at him deciding whether or not she should continue. I know what was written in the books was real, because well every story has a basis of truth, and no one person could think up such things. In my world, there is a person who defeated Voldemort when they were only a year old. His parents died trying to save him. His mother offered herself as a sacrifice to Voldemort but he didn't accept. He killed her then tried to kill the baby. He wasn't successful, the spell bounced back off the baby onto him. But the spell didn't kill either. The baby left with only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Voldemort turned into something less then a ghost. And so the baby became the famous boy who lived, the Famous Harry Potter." She looked at him. His face was contorted with shock and anger.   
"It's not true, it can't be. My parents are alive. I don't know who the bloody hell you are but you are insane!" he shouted at her. He jumped up before she could stop him and he ran back into the classroom.   
She felt the tears then. They ran freely down her cheeks. Then she started to panic. She raced back to Gryffindor Tower as fast as she could. She was almost there when she felt a searing pain go through her forehead. The last thing she remembered was the pain and screaming. Then everything went black. And that was all he knew then.   
____________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I wonder what happened to her??? I am sorry about the cliffhangers, but I can't help it. I know how annoying they are form experience, but if I keep writing and posting like this you won't have to wait very long to find out what happens.  
~Virgo~  



	3. Voices in my Head

A man that mainly resembled a serpent sat on a high throne made of emerald and silver

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took so long to get this up here and posted. I have just had to do so much, what with school and all, but it's summer now, so I will be able to post more often, YAY! I also will have a beta-reader from now on. My beta-reader whom is Sailor Galaxie will be helping me out, and I would like to thank them for offering to beta-read my stories. I sure need them. As you might be able to see I am really bad at editing my stories. Sailor Galxie has not read this one yet though, because I haven't sent it to her, heh. I was too eager to post it to have her beta-read it. From the next chapter on though she will read it before I post it. Love to all! Now on with the story

Disclaimer: These things are evil I tell you, but oh well. I only own Alexia; sadly everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. ::pouts for a split second:: Okay, now on with the story.

***********************************************************************************************

Normal to Magical

CH.3

(Voices in my Head)

A man that mainly resembled a serpent sat on a high throne made of emerald and silver. He had ruby red eyes that showed no compassion. He was Lord Voldemort. 

_"Weasley!" he yelled. A man dressed in all black came before him bowing and cowering. _

_"Ye…Yes Master?" said the black-cloaked figure._

_"What is the progress of the plan?"_

_"It is going smoothly Lord Voldemort."_

_"Good, We will get those 2 little Malfoy brats, for once and for all." With that Voldemort burst into evil laughter._

Alexia felt a sharp pain in her forehead and sat strait up.The pain was searing through her forehead now. She was holding her hands over it in pain screaming at the top of her lungs.She didn't even hear another person yell do to the same exact pain. 

As soon as the pain had subsided enough for her to let go, she managed to take in her surroundings. She noticed she was in what she assumed was the Hogwarts infirmary. She looked to her right and in a bed next to hers staring at her was Draco. He looked like he was still in slight pain, like she was.

"You dre…" he cut her off.

"But off course, how could I miss the part of those 2 little Malfoy brats." His voice was dripping with complete hate. " After all he has put you and me through, he has the nerve, the nerve to call us brats. He WILL pay Alex, tat I promise you," he said his eyes narrowing.

She heard the patter of foot steps coming closer until she the door flew open emitting an old man with a long silver beard, a very bedraggled looking professor McGonagall, a man with extremely greasy hair, and a plump woman. 

"What on earth is going on?" shouted the strict looking woman.

"Minerva go and get the Potters, all of them, including their son. I believe _something_ is going on here," said the old man whom was Albus Dumbledore.Alex knew this because she had seen him at breakfast. 

Professor McGonagall hurried out of the room. 

Draco got up and walked quickly to Alex's bed. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Oh, of course, I'm just peachy. I am linked with Voldemort so when he thinks evil little thoughts, I happen to get a searing pain in my forehead from a scar I shouldn't even have!" Alex shouted. "Of course I am not okay. I shouldn't…" but before she could continue she was interrupted.

"Ms. Peters please calm down," said Professor Dumbledore.She stopped yelling at that second.The Professor continued. "I know you may not think this is real or where you belong, but is. Tell me have you felt at home?" he asked.

"I…well yeah I guess."

"Alright then." 

At that moment Professor McGonagall burst in with all 3 Potters at her tail.Alex was looking at Professor Dumbledore skeptically."Just because I feel at home doesn't mean this is right, because it isn't.!" she snapped at him. Everyone was looking at her as if she had the head of a lion at the moment except for Dumbledore that is. 

"Alexia, what on earth are you talking about?" asked a very confused looking Draco.

"Maybe you should explain it to all of us a little bit more clearly Alexia," said Dumbledore kindly. She turned her gaze to Harry who was looking at her strangely. Alex took a deep breath.

"First off this is going to take a while, so you all may want to sit down," she said with a sigh. "First off this isn't supposed to be like this." Harry opened his mouth to interrupt her, but Dumbledore gave him a look that clearly stated not to do so. " To start off,I am not supposed to be here. My name isn't Alexia Malfoy, it's Alexia Peters, and I am a muggle.I don't know how I came to be here, the last thing I remember before waking up in Gryffindor Tower is falling asleep in my bed at my house in America.To put it simply, things are very messed up. I am only guessing and could be very wrong, but I think this is an alternate reality, to the one that I live in. In my reality, there are books about this place. Hogwarts and the wizarding world I mean, but in them things are different. For one thing, Draco Malfoy is not "The Boy Who Lived." He is actually in Slytherin House, and his parents are Death Eaters. For another thing, the Weasely's are NOT evil." At that point Alex stopped to take another breath.

"So if Mr. Malfoy here isn't the defeater of You-Know-Who, then who is?" question a very puzzled looking Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter." 

She noticed that Harry was about to protest, when she looked at him he closed him mouth and broke their gaze. His brilliant emerald green eyes filled with coldness. "When Harry was a year old the James and Lily Potter had the Secret Keeper Charm done to protect them from Voldemort. Dumbledore offered, but the Potter's had already decided whom they wanted as a secret keeper. Sirius Black. At the last moment, they decided to switch from Sirius Black to their other friend Peter Pettigrew.On that Halloween at evening Riddle attacked the Potter's.James yelled at Lily to go get Harry and run. At first she refused, but then after a split second ran for Harry's nursery.She didn't mange to get very far though. Riddle cornered her after she had grabbed Harry.Riddle told Lily to step aside and to give him the child. She refused, so he killed her. But when he tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired. No one really knows why. The spell didn't quite kill him though, but it didn't quite make Riddle into a ghost. Kind of an in-between I guess. All Harry was left with was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt directly in the middle of his forehead. That scar made him famous. Shortly, I think minutes after James' and Lily's deaths Hagrid came by the house and so did Sirius. Sirius begged Hagrid to give him Harry, but Hagrid had orders to take Harry to Lily's sisters house.Sirius went after Wormtail. He cornered him an ally, but everyone thought that Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper, not Wormtail. Anyways Wormtail faked his own death and killed 13 people. Sirius got blamed for that and the Potter's betrayal. HE was sent to Azkaban." Alex finished with sorrow very evident in her voice. 

"You're a liar Alex," growled Harry. 

"Harry, listen to me please," she begged. All he did was turn his back to her. Everyone stared at her for a moment till she couldn't take it any longer. "Fine, you people don't want to believe me then fine! Just fine! I told you the truth." She then directed her attention to Harry. "And you. I can't believe it. You of all people shouldn't be turning your back on me. You're the liar Potter. I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust.You are no better then Riddle!" she shouted then jumped form the bed running from the room.After a couple of seconds she heard footsteps behind her and turned around. It was Harry.

She felt her body tense up as he came closer. His eyes bearing into hers. Once he reached her, he stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds until she broke the gaze by turning away. He reached out and turned her head back towards his ever so gently. She didn't try to pull away or try to stop him. "Lexy I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" he whispered.He was about to continue but she put her finger on his lips to silence him.She nodded and a smile spread across his face. Slowly he leaned down and their lips met. Both of their worlds dissolved into each other. They pout everything into that one kiss. All the pain and love they had in their bodies.

"If it isn't Potter and Malfoy," came a harsh male voice. Alex and Harry split apart quickly turning around to face the person. It was Ron Weasley.

"Go Away Weasel," snapped Harry.

"Now why on earth would I wanna do that?" 

"Just leave us alone," Alex whispered.

"And what are you going to do to stop me? Your nothing but a stupid orphan."

"Take that back Weasley," growled Harry.

At that moment Alex felt a wave of nausea pass over her and she felt very week all of the sudden. "Harry," she whispered, almost collapsing. He caught her before she fell luckily enough though. "I don't feel so good." At that moment she totally collapsed into Harry's outstretched arms, to weak to stand. He picked her up with ease and ran back to the infirmary with her in his arms shaking slightly.She felt the pain run threw her forehead again. Searing, blinding pain coursing threw her body from her forehead. She screamed in agony. She kept hearing voices and feeling pain. Hearing people scream in agony.She didn't even feel herself be put on the infirmary bed or even know that she was there. All she could do was listen to the people be tortured, because…of her.

_ _


	4. Voices Never Ending

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone! I realize that this chapter is shorted then the others, but I will apdate really soon. I elaborated a little bit more on the voices in this chapter, because I know I wasn't too clear with that in the End of the last chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and I would love to hear from you all. Feel free to E-mail me, I love getting reviews and E-mails. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Alex, and the plot of course. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I hope she finish's book 5 quickly, because I really want to know what happens already. I can't wait till the movie, because I am dying to see what they managed to do with the book, plus I really want to see the Quidditch games. Sorry, I strayed from the Disclaimer. Evil, evil things they are I tell you. We all know all the characters and setting, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling already. I would like to thank my beta-reader, Sailor Galaxy for Beta reading my story, because we all know that I suck at editing. *_*. O well, thank you so much for beta-reading this for me.
    
     
    
    Normal to Magical
    
    CH.4
    
    (Voices never ending)
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    The voices wouldn't stop. Alexia could see the people's faces clearly now, some 
    
     
    
    were muggles and some wizards. She could hear some of them pleading for their 
    
     
    
    lives.She could hear the cruel laughter of him. Then memories flashed 
    
     
    
    before her eyes. 
    
     
    
    She saw a woman that looked much like she looked now blocking a cradle 
    
     
    
    with her body. She could also see Voldemort. He was telling the woman to step 
    
     
    
    aside, but she refused. He put the cruciatus curse on her, and she still 
    
     
    
    refused. Then he killed her with one swift movement of his wand. Now she was able to see 2 tiny children in the cradle about 1 years old. A boy and a girl; Draco and her, she realized. 
    
     
    
    The scene flashed and changed back to the strangers being tortured. She 
    
     
    
    could feel their pain. 
    
     
    
    Then it stopped. Everything was quiet. The pain was gone and she was 
    
     
    
    alone. Alone in a room. The room was odd though. It had nothing in it. It 
    
     
    
    might have just been space for all she knew. One thing she did know was that 
    
     
    
    everything was white. But then she spotted a door that she hadn't noticed in 
    
     
    
    the first place because it blended in so well with the white walls.It 
    
     
    
    suddenly opened and she saw someone come through it. She didn't recognize the 
    
     
    
    person though. It was a boy about her age. He had black hair. She couldn't 
    
     
    
    see his eyes at first, but when he came closer she was able to. When he 
    
     
    
    looked up at her she gasped. His eyes were that of perfect turquoise. They 
    
     
    
    shone brightly, but that is not what made her gasp. It was everything in them 
    
     
    
    that made her gasp. The pain, the loneliness, and most of all the hate and 
    
     
    
    the fear, and at that moment she knew who it was, Tom Marvolo Riddle.
    
     
    
    He looked at her for a moment then opened his mouth to speak, but then he 
    
     
    
    closed it again, as if he didn't quite know what to say. Finally after a 
    
     
    
    couple more seconds he finally began speaking.
    
     
    
    "Who are you?" he asked simply.
    
     
    
    "Where is this? What is this place?" Alex asked not answering his
    
     
    
    question.
    
     
    
    "Answer the question," he snapped starting to get annoyed.
    
     
    
    "You answer mine, I'll answer yours."
    
     
    
    "What are you, 5 years old?" He sighed deeply contemplating with
    
     
    
    himself silently. "I asked first."
    
     
    
    "Now who's acting like there 5? Fine, whatever I might as well. Alex."
    
     
    
    "Alex?"
    
     
    
    "Alexia."
    
     
    
    "Which one is it? Alex or Alexia?"
    
     
    
    "Alexia is my name you git. Alex is just for short. Now its your turn to 
    
     
    
    answer my questions."
    
     
    
    "Simple, I DON'T KNOW!"
    
     
    
    "What do you mean you don't know?" she retorted.
    
     
    
    "Just what I said. I have been stuck in this place for years. I don't know 
    
     
    
    where it is. I have come accustomed to calling it Neverland."
    
     
    
    "Second star to the right, and strait on till morning."
    
     
    
    "What?"
    
     
    
    "Muggle thing." Alex told him.
    
     
    
    "Muggle?" he asked sneering. Alex shivered. Seeing him look so mean
    
     
    
    and hateful she could see why people feared him. He reminded her of someone, but 
    
     
    
    she couldn't she couldn't put her foot on it.
    
     
    
    "Yeah Muggle. A movie to be exact. And if I am not mistaken, which I know
    
     
    
    for a fact I am not, YOU are half Muggle, your father. Your mother was witch 
    
     
    
    though."
    
     
    
    "H…How do you know? You don't even know my name," he said shakily
    
     
    
    loosing the 
    
     
    
    sneer.
    
     
    
    " Don't assume things Riddle," she snapped. "Now, how do I get
    
     
    
    out of here?"
    
     
    
    "I don't know," he snapped back. "If I did I wouldn't be stuck
    
     
    
    here."
    
     
    
    "Wait, how long have you been here?"
    
     
    
    "Something around 50 years, why?"
    
     
    
    "50 years?" she whispered. He nodded his head. "Then how could
    
     
    
    you be here and there?" she whispered not really to herself or to him.
    
     
    
    "What on earth are you muttering about now?"
    
     
    
    "You say you've been here for 50 years, but then how are you the…Oh My
    
     
    
    God."
    
     
    
    "What? How do you know so much about me?"
    
     
    
    "Lord Voldemort," she replied simply.
    
     
    
    "Lord who?"
    
     
    
    "Voldemort. Your him I mean, he's you, I don't even know what I me…"
    
     
    
    but then she stopped. She looked back into his eyes, and then gulped loudly.
    
     
    
    "What?" he asked sounding apprehensive.
    
     
    
    "I…I think you are his…his soul."
    
     
    
    "Whose soul? Are you okay Alex?" he asked taking a step towards her. 
    
     
    
    She sat down heavily right where she stood. Alexia put her head in her 
    
     
    
    hands. Then her head snapped up. Draco, that's whom he reminded her of. She 
    
     
    
    just then realized he had sat down beside her and had his hand on her 
    
     
    
    shoulder. She jumped up and started to back away. "Alex, Alex, what's
    
     
    
    wrong? 
    
     
    
    Are you okay?" Tom asked concern evident in his voice. She shook her head 
    
     
    
    slightly as she kept backing up slowly. Suddenly the room along with Tom 
    
     
    
    started to dissolve and form something else. But what she couldn't tell.
    
     


End file.
